Changes
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Dawn and Brock find Ash, but things turn ugly once they find him destroying everything he thinks is weak. What can they do? Expectantly if they want to force the antidote into him.
1. Chapter 1 Information

**Aura: This is AuraPearl44. **

**Ash: And I'm AshketchemForever.**

**Aura: We decided to make a squeal to my story. From boy to legends. **

**Aura: Here's the first part.**

**Ash: I wrote it.**

**Aura: And I fixed it.**

Chapter 1: Information

Brock and Dawn were still in shock as they saw Ash fly out of sight as a Charizard. "We need to tell his mother about this." said Brock, still looking at the sky before turning around and picking up his stuff off of the ground. She looked confused."Because she'll get suspicious about why her son hasn't called her and start to call out the authorities about his disappearance." replied Brock, trying to reassure Dawn.

"When you put it that way, I think that's a good idea." said Dawn, wiping her eyes before picking up her stuff. "Let's head this way. The city is only a few minutes away." said Brock, walking in the way that he pointed with Dawn along his side.

(In Snowpoint City)

"It's the port." Dawn noticed. "That's right, soon we'll travel to Viridian City in Kanto. If Mrs. Ketchum needs to talk with us in private, we can go to her house." replied Brock. "Good idea." said Dawn as they were arriving at the port. They bought tickets, which Brock found were inexpensive for going to Kanto, and found and boarded the boat that would take then to Kanto.

(With Ash)

"They'll never understand how much power I possess when I have the four stones in my possession. All they thought was that I would give them up like that, but they were wrong!" thought Ash, letting out a Flamethrower as he was flying toward a training spot. "They were all wrong! Why did I even have friends when all I needed were the four stones and I could rule the world with this much power? Because they kept me going until I found these." thought Ash, looking down at the stones in his claws before noticing land underneath him.

"Ahhh. Kanto. At long last, you will finally know what kind of power I wield in my hands." said Ash, looking at his home region before touching down in an open field that is surrounded by trees and have rocks here and there in the field. He started to train right away using all four stones the same amount of time, which was an hour a piece.

(Back With Brock And Dawn)

They had just landed in the Viridian City Port after a trudging two days on the sea. "Where to, Brock?" asked Dawn, gesturing with her hand for him to lead. "To Pallet." replied Brock, taking the lead. "Now to tell Mrs. Ketchum what happen." replied Brock as they were headed toward the exit of Viridian City. Then they were off.

It took them about a day or so to get to Pallet and they found Mrs. Ketchum's house quickly with Brock pointing it out quickly. They got to the Ketchum Residence and knocked on the door. Mrs. Ketchum answered the door quickly and was surprised to find Brock and Dawn at the door.

"Brock, Dawn, what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, letting them into the house. "We have something to talk to you about." replied Brock as Mrs. Ketchum shut the door. "What is it about and where's Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, leading Brock and Dawn into the family room and sat down on a chair while the two of them took the couch.

"We have no idea where Ash is because he took off as a Charizard." said Dawn, looking at the floor. "Oh no. Did he find a red crystal that could turn four stones with the abilities of a Charizard, Darkrai, Kyogre, and Groudon?" asked Mrs. Ketchum. "Yes, he did. Why?" asked Brock. "Because his father buried them after he felt the power of the four stones in Sinnoh and he told me that I shouldn't let Ash touch those." replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"Wow. Why did he say that?" asked Dawn, amazed about Ash's father doing that. "He said that because those four stones have the power to destroy cities and towns if Ash ever got consumed by the power of the stones. I'm afraid that's what happened with Ash. He may never be the same Ash that we all have known." replied Mrs. Ketchum, finally letting out the tears in her eyes and crying. "Mrs. Ketchum, Dawn and I will try to bring Ash back from this. Is there a way to stop the four stones?" asked Brock, trying to reassure her.

"There is a way to get rid of the stones and stop the attraction they have with Ash. Wait here." replied Mrs. Ketchum, wiping tears away and headed up stairs to a bedroom. She came down in a few minutes with a bottle with a blue liquid in it. "This is the antidote that will stop the four stones from using Ash. The only problem is that you have to have Ash drink this." said Mrs. Ketchum, giving Brock the antidote. "Ok. Two problems though. One, where is he, and two, how are we supposed to give him the antidote?" asked Brock, putting the antidote in his backpack.

"Wait! I saw something land in Kanto a few days ago near the Viridian Forest. I don't know what it was, but it looked like a Charizard." replied Mrs. Ketchum. "Ash!" said Brock and Dawn in unison as they were looking at each other. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. We'll go and check it out to see if that was really Ash as a Charizard." said Brock as he and Dawn bowed in front of Mrs. Ketchum before heading out the door.

"No problem. Glad I could help. Just bring my Ash back to normal." said Mrs. Ketchum, following them out the door and standing on the little porch.

"We will, Mrs. Ketchum. Bye!" said Brock and Dawn in unison as they waved goodbye.

"Bye!" said Mrs. Ketchum, waving goodbye too.

**Aura: Wow your good.**

**Ash: Thanks. **

**Aura: Remember we're both girls.**

**Aura: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**

**Ash: AshKetchemForever- Act first, think later.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The search for Power

**Ash: That was a short wait.**

**Aura: Well I have a lot of stuff I want to do. But I don't have much room on my computer. So I'm downloading my stories faster.  
**

Chapter 2: Finding Power

Brock and Dawn were walking in the Viridian Forest when they spotted a Dark Pulse that went through the trees on their left. They looked at each other and ran to where the Dark Pulse came from.

They found a Darkrai training in a little open space about half a mile from where they were walking. "I guess that's Ash training." whispered Dawn to Brock as they were hiding behind some bushes so that they could wait to give Ash the antidote. "It is. Let's see what he's gonna do next." whispered Brock back as they were watching what kind of training Darkrai was doing.

About an hour later after training as Groudon, Ash brings out the Fire Stone and transforms into Charizard and flies off with Brock and Dawn following from a short distance away. "Where do you think he's going?" asked Dawn as they were running after Ash.

Brock saw where Ash was going and he finally got the idea of where he was going and what he was gonna do. "Viridian City. We have to get there before he does so that we could evacuate the city." replied Brock, running a little faster with Dawn following slightly behind. Unfortunately, they were too late to tell the citizens of the city that Ash

was going to destroy it.

(Viridian City)

All of the buildings were mostly destroyed with flames coming out of the buildings that were completely destroyed. Luckily, the Pokemon Center was half destroyed and it still had power despite the chaos with the rest of the city. Brock and Dawn ran into the Pokemon Center and saw Nurse Joy crying into her hands about what happened. "Nurse Joy!" called out Brock and Dawn as they went to comfort her.

"I didn't want to see any of this happen to Viridian." said Nurse Joy wiping the last of her tears away. "Nurse Joy, did you see who was destroying the city?" asked Dawn. "I did, but what was strange about it was a Darkrai with some resemblance to Ash." replied Nurse Joy, looking horrified. "Just as we thought. Do you know if the phones are working?" asked Brock, looking at the videophones.

"They do. If you need to use the phone, go ahead. I'm gonna go to my room and try to sleep. Bye." replied Nurse Joy, leaving for her room. "Thanks. Bye." said Brock and Dawn in unison as they approached the phones. Brock quickly dialed Ash's home number and waited for Mrs. Ketchum to answer. "Brock, Dawn, what happened behind you?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, after turning on

the videophone without a 'hello'.

"Ash destroyed Viridian." replied Dawn. "Oh no. Where do you think he's going next?" asked Mrs. Ketchum. "Pallet. He's headed there. Get everybody out of there." replied Brock. "Got it. I'll tell everyone now. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum, in shock. "What should we do now, Brock?" asked Dawn curiously. "Let's think about his next target after Pallet." said Brock.

(With Ash)

"I'm glad that I could show Pallet how strong I have become since I got these stones. They all thought that I would be weak and could never do anything, but they were all wrong!" thought Ash, letting out a Hyper Beam as he was crushing Pallet as Groudon. All of the citizens were hiding in the forest between Pallet and Viridian and were watching this all play out. Mrs. Ketchum was silently crying as she saw her son losing control of his emotions and the stones.

She couldn't believe that all of this was happening to him as she remembered what her husband had to go through with the stones control his emotions and what he thought about power. She saw Ash for just a second as he changed from a Groudon to Darkrai and then, he flew off from the carnage that was Pallet.

(Back With Brock And Dawn)

"Pewter!" said Brock, jumping up from the ground, where they sat in the Pokemon Center. "What does Pewter have to do with the situation?" asked Dawn curiously. "Pewter's where I come from and if Ash is mad at me, then he would go and destroy it." said Brock. "It makes sense now. Ash is trying to get rid of what kept him what he thinks weak, like Pallet, his hometown, Pewter, your hometown, and then, Twinleaf, my hometown." said Dawn, thinking about what Ash is doing.

"Exactly. Let's warn Pewter before Ash gets there and destroys everything, but first what can we use that's faster than on foot?" asked Brock, looking around. "Let's ask Nurse Joy if we can use her car to get to Pewter." said Dawn with an idea. "Great idea, Dawn. I'll be right back." said Brock, going to find Nurse Joy.

"Ash, I wish you could see how mush destruction you're causing for Kanto. You need to realize that you would be better off if the stones were destroyed. Oh Ash. Please come back to us." thought Dawn, looking out into the carnage of Viridian. Brock came back with the keys for Nurse Joy's car and they took off for Pewter in a hurry with Brock driving.

(In Pewter City)

They screeched to a stop in front of the Pewter Gym to tell them that they

need to evacuate the city. "Mom! Dad! Get out of here!" said Brock as they came through the front door. "What?" asked Flint and Lola in unison. "There's a Darkrai on its way here to destroy Pewter like Viridian and Pallet!" said Brock.

"Oh no! Tell everyone! Let's get out of here, children!" said Lola, getting the children out of the gym and headed for the forest between Pewter and Mt. Moon. "I'll catch up to you guys later. I'm gonna tell the mayor. Thanks, Brock." said Flint, heading over to the mayor's building. "No problem, Dad!" called Brock after him. "Think we should head out of here before Ash arrives?" asked Dawn.

Just then, they heard the cry of a Kyogre.

"I think he's already here." said Brock as he and Dawn looked out at a Kyogre using Hyper Beam on a deserted Pewter.

**Aqua: What will happen next?**

**Ash: You'll just have to wait.  
**

**Both: Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Escaping Alive

**AuraPearl44: Sorry about the long updates. I'm trying to wait for my site to become more polular. And I've been having blocks on some of my stories.**

**AshKetchemForever: Like this one. **

**AuraPearl: Exactly. Sorry for these delays. I'll be writing more frenkently.**

Chapter 3: Escaping Alive

Brock and Dawn had just caught sight of Kyogre destroying a deserted Pewter when they realized that they needed to escape Pewter alive so that they could get to Twinleaf and warn everyone. "Get to the car, Dawn! We're gonna get out of Pewter alive before Ash catches sight of us!" said Brock as they got into the car. He floored the car, causing it to squeal the tires on its fast exit of Pewter, heading toward Vermilion for a boat back to Sinnoh. They were almost to the exit when a Hyper Beam hit on the right side of the car, barely missing it. "Ash caught sight of us! He knows that we're trying to get everyone to safety before he destroys the cities!" said Dawn, looking over her seat and through the back window. "Hold on, Dawn! This gonna be bumpy!" said Brock, pushing the accelerator to the floor and dodging Hyper Beams left and right. They finally made it to the edge of the city and just as one last Hyper Beam was charging they got out of Pewter with the Hyper Beam hitting the road that they were just on. "That was close." said Dawn, relaxing a little."Yeah. I didn't think that we were getting out of there alive for a minute." said Brock, easing off the accelerator a little. "Me too. Ash had the look to kill in his eyes." said Dawn, looking at Brock. "Yeah. I never thought that he could have that look in his eyes at all in his life." said Brock, thinking about how nice Ash was before this all happened to him. "Yeah. Me too. He was always nice to us." said Dawn, thinking about what Ash did for them. Just then, the car started to sputter and then stop. "What's wrong, Brock?" asked Dawn."Ran out of gas. Guess we have to walk to Cerulean from here." replied Brock as they got out of the car and started to walk. When they were almost to Cerulean, a Pidgeot landed on the road in front of Brock and Dawn. "What's that Pidgeot doing, Brock?" asked Dawn, stopping a few feet away from it. "It's Ash's Pidgeot. He let it go when we were heading to the Orange Islands to protect the Pidgy and Pidgeotto around the Viridian Forest." replied Brock, saying 'hello' to Pidgeot by petting it a little."It's worried about Ash, isn't it?" asked Dawn looking at how down in the dumps Pidgeot was. "I think so. Pidgeot, would mind flying us to Sinnoh to help warn Dawn's hometown of Twinleaf?" asked Brock. It shook its head 'yes' and then, Brock and Dawn got onto its back and it flew really fast to Sinnoh.

(With Ash)

"That was easy, but where are all the people that should perish? No matter, I'll just head to Sinnoh now to take care of Twinleaf and then, to find Paul and destroy him for everything that he said to me." thought Ash, transforming into Charizard again and then flying off to Twinleaf.

(Back With Brock And Dawn)

They had just landed on the outskirts of Sandgem because Pidgeot wanted to get back to Kanto to the Pidgy and Pidgeotto and it also went pass Twinleaf. Brock and Dawn thanked Pidgeot before heading off to Twinleaf quickly. They arrived in Twinleaf an hour from touching down in Sandgem. They found Dawn's house in a matter of minutes. "Mom! Evacuate everyone from Twinleaf!" said Dawn rushing through the front door with Brock right behind her. "Why should I, Dawn?" asked Johanna curiously. "Because a Charizard is on its way here to destroy Twinleaf! Just like Viridian, Pallet, and Pewter in Kanto!" replied Dawn quickly."Oh my! I'll let the mayor know and we'll get everyone out of here! Thank you so much, Dawn!" said Johanna, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome, Mom!" said Dawn, calling after her mom. "What should we do, Dawn?" asked Brock, thinking about how long it will be until Ash arrives. "Shouldn't we be thinking about how to give Ash the antidote?" asked Dawn, sitting on the couch with Brock joining her. "Yeah. We should." said Brock. Ten minutes later, they had a plan to give Ash the antidote and to crush the stones into nothing when they heard a cry from a Groudon. "Let's get out of here!" said Brock with Dawn following behind as they headed for the forest without being seen by Ash. They joined the rest of Twinleaf as they watched it being destroyed. "Should we head to Veilstone to find Paul?" asked Dawn curiously."Yeah. Bye, Johanna." said Brock as they were heading through the forest around Twinleaf without being noticed by Ash. "Bye, Mom." said Dawn, following Brock. "Bye, Brock and Dawn. Just be careful." said Johanna. They got out of the forest between Sandgem and Twinleaf so that Ash wouldn't see them from a distance. They reached Sandgem in a few minutes and went straight to Professor Rowan's lab to see if one of his assistants could take them to Veilstone.

(In Sandgem Town)

"Brock, Dawn, what are you doing here?" asked Professor Rowan."Would one of your assistants mind driving us to Veilstone? We're in a rush." asked Brock. "Yes. Greg, would you mind taking Brock and Dawn to Veilstone City quickly?" asked Professor Rowan to his assistant on his left. "I'll be able to do that. Get in the car and I'll take you there." said Greg, getting the keys to the SUV. "Ok." said Brock and Dawn in unison. They were out of Sandgem in a minute. As they were on their way to Veilstone, they were wondering if they could beat Ash to Paul or if they would be too late and they hoped that they beat him there.

(Back With Ash)

"Paul, I'm coming for you next! Be prepared to die!" thought Ash, transforming into Darkrai after destroying Twinleaf and heading to Veilstone.

**AuraPearl44: Twists and turns up a head. What will happen?**

**AshKetchemForever: I don't know, that's your part of the story. And you'd better hop to it.**

**AuraPearl44: Alright. Alright. Well this is AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**

**AshKetchemFover: And this is Ash Ketchem Forever. (Do to Aura forgetting this part of the script. I can't say my chatchphrase.)**

**Both: Bye.**


End file.
